Cesarex
by Death-magnetic-cyanide2
Summary: Rex deals with emotions he shouldn't have towards some one he hardly knows, Rated for A VERY good reason.


Me- " I don't own anything, this is a CESAR AND REX FIC! If you don't like that pairing togther than leave this page and DON'T leave a review or they will be burned to a crispy little bit and fed to Mel after being spit upon by bobo. You've been warned that this is a yaoi fic between Rex and Cesar. Don't com crying to me if it is 'wrong' or 'against what is right' because I DON'T CARE! Now if your still here please enjoy this story. Oh and PS Rex is 18 in this and it is after Heros united."

Rex POV

I sighed as I laid back on my bed and thought about my older brother.

'But he feels like more than that to you, to us.' My nanites told me.

'I know. But I'm a monster, why would he want a freak like me? All I can do is break stuff and somtimes cure peope and animals. Why would he want a person who is just a sickness?'

'You are letting hunter get to you. We both want to be your brothers mate, we both need it. You know we do.'

"Rex can you come down to the lab? Your bios are so low I can hardly tell that they are there."

"Sure Doc. I'm on my way." I hung up and walked away towards the lab I walked in a few steps into the lab before turning right around and started to walk back to my room.

"Mijo! I didn't know you were coming down here now." Cesar called. I kept walking until I got to a corner where I broke into a run back to my room. I got in locked the door with my nanites than went into the bathroom so that they wouldn't be able to use the screen to contact me. I called the only person who knew about my problem.

"Noah, man I need you to get here like now!"

"Rex what happened?"

"Noah please, I don't trust the com link just please get here."

"Okay. I'll be there soon, does this have to do anything with that thing you told me about?"

"Yea man." I said. I waited until half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

'The blonde one has arrived earlier than normal.' My nanites noticed as I went and opened the door with out looking up. I grabbed the first piece of clothing dragged the person in and shut the door after locking it again. I finally looked up and noticed that it was not my blonde friend who I had dragged in but was instead the one person I had been avoiding.

"Mijo? What is going on? First you start avoiding me than you run out of Holiday's lab after she tells you she needs to check your bios and you lock yourself in your room. Than you pull me in here and lock the door again."

'Do it tell him now, make him our mate.'

'NO! I-i can't do that, he is normal...ish, he can get a normal person, not a monster not a freak, not somone who has memory problems, not someone who will just slow him down.'

'But you love him, you need him!'

"No... no i-i can't do that. not to him, he needs a normal person someone who isn't a monster."

"Rex what are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

'Please he is the one we have both chosen.'

"No no no, we can't. We are a monster. He deserves better than that."

'No you must take this chance! The one you love will never give us this chance.'

"NO! I-we can't do that to Cesar... no no no no... he should have a normal person not a monster. It doesn't matter what I need, he needs a normal person, yea normal person, like holiday..."

'NO! We need him you need him! We want to help you get the one you love to be yours.'

"We can't do that, I may love him but he is my brother. It's not right for me to make him mine. I'm a monster a sicknesses. I-we-i don't deserve him."

'No! The hunter his getting to you! We are good, you are good!'

"Rex snap ot of it! REX" I blinked a few times and saw how close Cesar was to me. I realized that he had been there for the whole time I had argued with my nanites. He was right next to me and his face was close enough to mine that I did the one think my nanites told me to and leaned in. I kissed my older brother on the lips. I don't know when I shut my eyes but they snapped open when I realized what I was doing and I pulled away and quickly sat down on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged my arms around them.

"Cesar, I'm sorry so so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm a freak a monster a sickness a-" I was cut off when Cesar put his lips back onto mine.

" Rex, you are not a freak, or a monster, or a sickness. You are the cure, your the hope. Don't fill your head with those thoughts. If it matters Rex, I love you too. And I do mean in that way."

'Yes! He is ours now.'

"Really? Cesar please say that you are not kidding around with me and you are telling me the truth." Cesar gave me another kiss as an answer. Only this time it wasn't just a kiss it became deeper than the last two when he bite at my bottom lip. I let out a small gasp and than a moan when he put his tounge into my mouth and rubbed it against mine. I pulled back again after a little bit.

"Cesar... the nanites, well there is one thing I never told Holiday because I never knew about it. The nanites, well they have changed my mind some. Enought to were I can talk to them and they can talk back. But they- they told me that... that I will only have one true love, and it's you but Cesar, it means that if we do this now, it makes us...mates for life. I won't ever look at another person in a more than friendly way. I'll be yours and only yours." I said. Cesar moved us so that we were laying out on my bed with him over me.

"Rex, Mi corazon. This is amazing. Now, can we get back to what we were about to do?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face. I blushed but nodded any way. He leaned down and kissed me again. He once again bite at my lower lip for entrance and I allowed him. He laid down on top of me and moved his hands towards the bottom of my shirt. I let out another small gasp when I felt his hands move my shirt up and off of my head. Cesar took a minute to look down at me before he attacked my mouth again. I felt his hands roam over my chest as his mouth moved down to my neck. I let out a quite moan as he sucked and licked at my collar bone. i finally moved my hands down to the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it off. He noticed what I was trying to do and helped in getting it off. I took a minute to look up at his lightly toned chest before he laid back down on me and put his mouth back on my neck. He continued to rub his hands along my chest as mine went to wrap around his neck. After a little bit I felt his hands roam lower onto my hips. He moved his hands to the waist of my pants. I gasped a little bit as he started to move them down slowly almost as if he was asking my permission. I wasn't sure if he was but I nodded anyway and he finished taking them off. He once again took the chance to pause and look down at me. I blushed a little bit because it was now clear how much I really wanted this. Cesar smirked a little bit before he began to move his mouth down farther.

"Hey! W-what about yours?" I asked in between soft pants He looked up from what he was doing and moved back up to my mouth, while I moved my hands down and removed his pants as well. I let out another whimper when i felt his length poking into my side even through his boxers. He smiled into our kiss as he rubbed our lengths togther which made me moan his name. After that he took one hand and used it to remove our last bit of clothing. I let out a quite gasp as the cold air hit my member. Cesar grinned again and looked at me with so much love in his eyes it was almost overwhelming.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked I nodded and opened a drawer that would only open if my nanites told it to and took out the bottle. I handed it to him and he started to play with the pink nubs on my chest again before I felt a cold slick, slimy diget trace around my entrance, just before it slowly pushed in. It felt strange but not in a bad way. Cesar soon added another lubed up finger and it hurt a little but not much. After a bit of siccoring he added a third and final finger gently curling them and brushing a spot that made me see stars. I whimpered a little bit when he pulled his fingers out of me. He flipped me over on to my stomach and I felt the head of his member at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little bit but the lube should help. Just spread your legs and relax." He wishpered into my ear while softly licking the outer edge. I gave a small shudder and he started to slowly push in. I let out another gasp at the feeling. It felt good to be filled but it also hurt. However when Cesar moved a hand to my front and started to stroke my own memeber I moaned. He left feather light kisses all over my back and than went back to making a mark on my neck that was going to be there for a while.

"oh mi corazon! Your so tight! It feels so good to be in you right now!" He muttered into my ear. I moved my hips a little bit and he gpt message as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. His pace started to get faster and he started to hit that one spot that made me see stars.

"Ngh-Ce-sar I-I think I-m go-oh-ing to cum!" I said. And with one final stroke and thrust I came with a moan of his name as he came inside of me with an even quiter moan of my name.

"Cesar- what does this make us now?" I asked after I caught my breath.

"...Good question corazon. I think this makes us lovers. And if you want we can be that over brothers. Because with your active nanites being able to change and alter your DNA we wouldn't even have a close DNA code match by now."

"Really? I mean it really doesn't matter what people think because we're kinda mates for life now but that doesn't cjange the fact that alot of bad stuff could happen to you, to us."

"I know Rex, It will be difficult but we'll be able to pull through it. Right now though we both need to shower, and I don't mind sharing do you?"

"Not at all."

END!

Me- "You've made it this far so good job, leave a review, this is only my second M and let me know how I did."


End file.
